Die Invasion der Snapes
by irat
Summary: Eine Frau betritt die Große Halle. Ist das… Snapes Mutter? ONESHOT


DISCLAIMER: Weder das HPUniversum noch seine Einwohner(vor allem Snape) gehören mir. Ich beanspruche allerdings Konrad und Hildegard.

AN: meine erste Fanfiction, die ich für "gut genug" halte um sie veröffentlichen zu können.Ich bitte um Nachsicht wegen meiner Kommas, die waren noch nie meine Stärke.

An die die auch meine Übersetzung von ATTWH lesen: Ich hab nicht aufgehört, hab aber noch Probleme mit einigen Stellen und meinem Timemanagement. Es kann sich nur noch um Monate handeln (grins)

Reviews jeglicher Art sind willkommen.

Summary: Eine Frau betritt die Große Halle. Ist das… Snapes Mutter?? ONESHOT

a little bit inspired by Of Mothers and Dinners by nahimana

Die Invasion der Snapes

Es gab Abendessen und so saß ganz Hogwarts in der Großen Halle zusammen. Alle aßen, tranken und lachten und hatten allgemein eine gute Zeit.

Plötzlich war ein schriller „SEVVVVYYYYY" Schrei durch die Halle zu hören und die Tür der Großen Halle schwang mit viel Krach auf. Hunderte von Augenpaare richteten sich auf den Neuankömmling. Es war eine wunderschöne Frau mit langen, schwarzen Haaren. Leider war die Frau etwas zu grell gekleidet. Ihr pinker Rock und die türkisene Bluse, kombiniert mit der gelbgepunkteten Schleife im Haar ließen einen fast erblinden.

Die Frau lief, gefolgt von ihrem Gepäck und einer dicken Parfümwolke, mit einem erneuten Ruf von „SEEEVILEIN!!" geradewegs in Richtung des Zaubertrankmeisters, welcher geschockt und mit einem Blick absoluten Horrors immer wieder:„ NEIN" murmelte.

Gebannt beobachtete jeder in der Großen Halle, ob Schüler, Lehrer oder Geist dieses Schauspiel.

Die Fremde riss, kaum beim Zaubertrankmeister angekommen, diesen von seinem Stuhl hoch und presste ihn fest an ihren Busen. Der arme Severus, noch immer ganz entsetzt, versuchte zu entkommen, aber es war zu spät.

Die ersten Lehrer und auch ein paar Schülern versuchten ein Lachen zu unterdrücken und produzierten doch ein Kichern, während sie interessiert der fremden Frau lauschten, die Severus noch immer fest an den Schultern gepackt hatte und ihn jetzt einer Inspektion unterzog: „Ach Sevilein, wie blass du aussiehst! Du kommst einfach nicht genug an die Sonne. Folgst du meinen Ratschlägen nicht? Glaub mir mein Sohn, auch wenn du 37 Jahre alt bist, wirst du nie wirklich zu alt sein um auf den Rat deiner Mutter zu hören. Immer diese Zaubertränke. Du musst an die frische Luft! Die Sonne genießen. Ein wenig Sonnenbaden. Glaub mir mein Junge, das wirkt wahre Wunder. Aber nein, du bist immer in den Kerkern und bastelst an deiner nächsten Zaubertrankerfindung. Daran ist nur dein Vater Schuld. Immer hat er dich in Schutz genommen. Konrad hab ich gesagt, Konrad sorge dafür, dass dein Sohn an die frische Luft kommt, spiel mit ihm Quidditch oder was ihr Männer so unter euch immer macht. Doch natürlich hat er nicht auf mich gehört. Er hat immer nur geantwortet: „Lass den Jungen in Ruhe. Er hat doch seinen Spaß". Und nun? Was ist aus dir geworden? Ein todblasses Skelett mit nichts auf den Rippen (sie stocherte ihm in die Seite). Und diese schwarzen Roben… tststs. Ich hab dir schon TAUSENDmal gesagt, du sollst dich farbiger anziehen. Schwarz. dass ist soo..farblos.. ideenlos.. depressiv. Ich habe dir doch geschrieben du sollst türkisfarbige Roben mit einem Schimmer grün anziehen. Wirklich Sevchen, du kannst mir glauben, die bringen deine Augen viel besser zu Geltung! Nimm dir doch endlich mal ein Beispiel an mir! Hast du inzwischen wenigstens einen Partner gefunden? Ehrlich Sev ich hab ja nichts dagegen dass du schwul bist, aber ich finde es wird Zeit dass du mal wieder jemanden nach Hause bringst. Wenn du mir schon keine Enkelkinder schenken willst…Immer noch nicht? Nein ? Na, mit dem Umgang den du pflegst ist, dass auch kein Wunder. Seit Jahren sage ich dir schon du sollst die Todesser Todesser sein lassen. Auch Konrad hab ich das gesagt. Konrad habe ich gesagt, Konrad spreche mal mit deinem Sohn, so kann das nicht weitergehen. Aber hört jemanden auf mich? Hörst du auf deine arme alte Mutter? NEIN, natürlich nicht.!"

Sie holte tief Luft um weiterzumachen, doch Snape nutzte die Chance um auch endlich ein Wort einzubringen: „ Mutter, Mutter! MUTTER!! Ich ..freue mich, dass du mich so überraschend besuchen kommst. Natürlich stelle ich dir gerne meinen ..Partner vor (Gemurmel wurde laut : SNAPE? Der hat einen PARTNER?)(und überhaupt ...Snape war schwul?) Doch darf ich fragen was der Anlass für deinen Besuch ist?"

Da brach Severus Mutter zusammen und hängte sich schluchzend an Snape: „Ach Sevvy, es ist schrecklich. Dein Vater und ich haben uns schon wieder gestritten. Und ich weiß, dass wäre nicht das erste Mal aber dein Vater hat gesagt, dass eine Therapie und eine Kreuzfahrt diesmal nicht wieder alles hinbiegen wird. Wir haben uns getrennt! ich weiß, ich weiß auch schon das 34. Mal aber dein Papi hat gesagt, dass es diesmal endgültig wäre. Und keine deiner Schwestern konnte ihn zur Vernunft bringen, was soll ich nur tun?

Er will mich nicht mehr zu Hause haben! Und ich wusste nicht wohin. Und da hab ich mich erinnert, dass mein kleiner Sevyschatz in einem Schloss wohnt und er sicherlich für ein paar Wochen Platz für seine liebe Mami hat…."

Snape hatte einen unbeschreiblichen Mix von Schock, Horror und Ablehnung auf dem Gesicht- zum großen Vergnügen der Zuschauer die wieder anfingen zu kichern.

Trotz seines offensichtlichen Erschreckens blieb Snapes Stimme ruhig und sanft: „Sicher Mutter, das freut mich, dass du hier bleiben möchtest, ich bin sicher, dass Professor Dumbledore eine passende Bleibe für dich weiß. Doch ich werde nicht viel Gelegenheit haben Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Warum gehst du nicht zu Tante Elle oder Tante Susell? Mit ihnen hast du doch immer gerne deine Zeit verbracht? Empört schauend meinte Mrs.Snape: „Was? Zu denen? Diesen Klatschbasen? Wenn ich zu denen gehe weiß gleich die ganze Insel, dass dein Vater und ich geschiedene Leute sind.

Nein, nein, nein, ich bleibe hier. Ich werde mich schon zu beschäftigen wissen."

Mit einem tiefen, verzweifelten Seufzer nickte Snape und beschwörte einen Stuhl für seine Mutter herauf, so dass sie auch am Essen teilnehmen konnte.

--------------------

Ein erschöpft aussehender Zaubertrankprofessor saß- die seltene Ruhe genießend- in der großen Halle beim Frühstück. Seinen Kaffe trinkend, erwartete er mit Grausen die Ankunft seiner Mutter. In den letzen 2 Wochen hatte er keine ruhige Minute gehabt. Es war wirklich eine einzige Folter gewesen.

Erst letztens hatte er erfahren, und in letzter Sekunde verhindern können, dass seine Mutter dem gesamten Lehrkörper noch mehr peinliche Kindheitserinnerungen erzählt. MEHR! Die restlichen Geschichten kannte inzwischen natürlich das ganze Schloss. Sie hatte seine Wohnung aufgeräumt und schlimmer noch- Sein Labor! Er hatte sie im letzten Moment abfangen können und war gezwungen gewesen mitten im Korridor über seine kostbaren und, zugegebenermaßen, wenig ansehnlichen Zutaten streiten müssen. Hatte sie ihm doch einen Gefallen tun und den ganzen „Plunder" wegwerfen wollen!

Eine geschlagene ¾ Stunde hatte er mit ihr diskutieren müssen, bevor er seine Sachen wieder und ihr das Versprechen abgerungen hatte, ihn erst zu fragen, bevor sie sein Labor „entrümpeln" würde.

Ganz Hogwarts war von diesem Schauspiel amüsiert gewesen und keine Sekunde davon verpasst. Auch mitten in seinen Unterricht platzte sie hinein und schlug, nachdem sie schon seine Lehrmethoden kritisiert hatte und gemeint hatte, sie hätte ihn besser erzogen, doch allen ernstes vor den Unterricht draußen abzuhalten!

Doch gestern hatte sie den Vogel abgeschossen, hatte sie ihm doch eine glänzende fliederfarbige Robe anfertigen lassen und er hatte nur mit äußerster Not verhindern können, dass er sie tragen musste.

Und nun war schon wieder ein neuer Tag!

Innerlich zitternd erwartete Snape die neuesten Eskapaden seiner Mutter –doch seine Mutter bekam gar nicht die Chance eine ihrer Ideen umzusetzen. Denn schon einige Minuten nachdem sie sich zum frühstücken hingesetzt hatte, betrat ein kleiner, glatzköpfiger Mann die Große Halle. Die rundliche Figur und die freundlich leuchtenden Augen gaben ihm einen gutmütigen Ausdruck.

Als Snapes Mutter diese Gestalt sah, stand sie abrupt auf und rannte dem Mann entgegen. Dieser hatte seine Arme ausgebreitet und empfing Hildegard mit einer dicken Umarmung. Schluchzend lag diese in den Armen des Fremden und konnte sich erst nach einer halben Stunde wieder beruhigen. Inzwischen war auch Snape aufgestanden und wartete geduldig bis seine Mutter sich wieder gefangen hatte. Schließlich konnte sich Hildegard von dem Mann lösen und dieser ging zu Snape, zog den um einiges größeren Severus zu sich herunter, gab ihm eine kräftige Umarmung, schlug ihn auf den Rücken und meinte: „Na mein Junge, wie geht es dir? Schön dich wieder zu sehen. Sehe, du hast dich gut um deine Mutter gekümmert. Ich werde sie dir jetzt aber entführen, wir beide haben noch was vor. Weißt du Sohn, ich weiß aus langer Erfahrung, dass der Make-up Sex der beste ist."

Ein geschocktes „VATER!" von Snape und ein erfreutes „Konrad"! folgte dieser Aussage.

----

3 Tage später waren Snapes Eltern, frisch verliebt, auf dem Weg zu ihrer nächsten Kreuzfahrt- natürlich erst, nachdem Snapes Mutter ihrem Sohn noch des Versprechen abgerungen hatte, doch mal zum Essen vorbeizukommen, am Besten mit seinem Partner. Sie hatte ihm, als Überraschung, noch einige farbige Roben dagelassen, und hoffte er würde vielleicht auf den Geschmack kommen.

2 Tage nach der Abreise der Snapes beobachteten einige Schüler, wie ein glücklich aussehender Snape etwas in der Nähe vom See verbrannte.

Zur Enttäuschung der gesamten Schülerschaft und,zugegebenermaßen, auch des Lehrkörpers war wieder Ruhe in Hogwarts eingekehrt – bis Snapes 4 Schwestern in Hogwarts auftauchten. Doch das, ist eine andere Geschichte

FIN


End file.
